First night
by fanofmanytvshows
Summary: After Emma and Killian shared kiss in front of Granny's, they decided to have some privacy. Emma being a little dominant, Killian doesn't want to rush things. Basically, it's smut. (One shot)


"You traded your ship for me?"

"Aye."

She leaned in and kissed him like no one else before. It was gentle, oh but the passion, all the unspoken words in just one kiss. Their hands were stroking each other's faces. And then he pulled away. Just a little and looked at her. It was really her. Her lips were really on his and damn him if he didn't felt like the happiest man alive. After decades of suffering, his light, the woman he would do anything for was kissing him.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. She wasn't regretting it. His thumb came along her jaw to her chin and he pulled her head back to its place, to his lips. Slowly, but surely theirs tongues found their way to each other and his hand was on her hip pulling her closer and closer until there was no space.

"We should go back to Granny's, Emma." he whispered, eyes closed, their forehead touching.

"No. I don't want to go back there. I wanna leave. And continue this somewhere else."

He opened eyes to look at her. He didn't want to leave with her. Of course he wanted, but it was not supposed to be like this. She would regret that. He knew her already.

"We will go up to my room from back door."

She stood up, but he didn't move.

"You know I want to but I can't, love. Not yet. "

"I promise you I will be there tomorrow to give you morning kiss. Now come and give me everything."

He stood up and took her hand. The way was silent. They reached her hotel apartment she booked in a new hotel in Storybrooke. She couldn't stay with her parents forever.

He was standing in the middle of living room, but she was already in bedroom. No wasting of time.

Killian followed her into small bedroom with big bed. Small lamp was light up. He didn't have time to notice more, because she was already kissing him. Unbuttoning his vest. Stroking his abs with her small strong hands. And he was hard. Harder than a diamond. His hand found a zipper and he pulled her red lather jacked down to reveal black shirt which sadly for Killian covered everything. He wanted more. He couldn't resist her anymore. Or better said, his cock just couldn't live more without her not being wrapped around him. Oh god he was so hard it hurt. But damn he liked the pain only one woman could make him feel.

His vest was down and Emma was working on his shirt and right after she got rid of his belt. And her hand was gentle stroking his member through his pants.

"Oh god, Emma." he moaned in whispers.

She pulled hit pants down and said: "Sit on the bed."

He did as she said and she fell down on her knees before him. His underpants were still on but the big cock was very much visible.

"What are you doing, luv?" he asked, confused look in his eyes. Of course he knew was she was going to do, but he couldn't ask that from her.

"Making sure you'll enjoy it."

She looked into his eyes, smiling.

She was so confident about that. But he couldn't do this to her. She wasn't any whore. She was princess, his savior. Not a woman who can put a cock of a filthy pirate into her mouth.

"No… Emma, this is not the thing you are supposed to do. Only... Only whores doing it for money had ever done that. I can't… I can't put myself into you like that…" his voice was so shaky he almost didn't recognize his own sound.

"Killian, these times it's pretty normal and usual."

His eyes almost fell of its place.

"It can be, but you are savior. How could I ever look at your parents if you would have your mouth wrapped around my co…"

It didn't matter how bad it felt for him, but her hands was pulling down his underpants. He stood up for a while so she could get them down and the sit back as she tossed them away and looked into his eyes, not at his huge dick.

"It's okay. I want to do this the best for you. So please, just let me suck your cock."

He nodded. God he just needed to feel her and then he did. She took his cock into her hand and licked the head. His eyes rolled into his head. She stroked him for a while and then put his member into his mouth. He almost came on the place. She took him whole into herself, opening her throat for him. He never saw woman taking him so deep into her throat. And then she started mouthfucking him. He stroked her cheek with his hand, looking right into her eyes as she was slightly choking on his cock and precum. He couldn't believe the savior was sucking his dick. And that she was so fucking good at it. He wondered how many men put cock into her mouth. But he couldn't care less in the moment because he was reaching his peak.

"Emma, stop, because I'll come down your throat."

She didn't pull away, she just fastened the pace. And he moaned. Louder and louder and he came screaming her name loud that everyone on the same floor had to hear it. He opened his eyes and saw the most perfect view he had ever seen. Emma on her knees in front of him, with his dick still in her mouth and her lips and chin covered with his seed. He would come the second time if he was already covered up. But he wasn't and he knew that her heaven, her pussy, was still waiting for him.

"I will get ready in bath room. Will 10 minutes be enough for you?" she asked with cute smirk.

"Yeah."

She pulled something from her dresser and come to the bathroom. In ten minutes his hand was slowing pumping his member as he was already hard for his beautiful swan.

Bathroom opened and she came out in silk black chemise. She stood in front of him and pulled the chemise down to reveal her full breast and perfectly smooth body. He moved in the center of the bed as she laid next to him on her back. He got upon her and kissed her passionately, his hand roughly touching her nipple as she moaned.

"Make me scream your name." she said with a smile and he didn't wait more. He couldn't. He didn't intend to be rough but he pushed himself at once into her dripping heaven and they both moaned.

"God I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore"

"It okay, it didn't hurt." she said as she stroked his hair.

And then he started pumping into her. For every thrust he got beautiful moan in return. Her voice was perfect, her right hand in his hair and the left one pushing his ass into her and her legs wrap around him. He pounded and pounded as hard and fast as he could. He didn't want to be too loud so he bit his teeth into her shoulder, harder than he should, because she screamed from pain but also from pleasure. But it didn't matter because they desperately needed to come together.

"Yes Killian. Fuck me. Make me. Push harder, OH God. Aaagh. Yes!"

He wanted to pull out of her but she stopped him: „Come into me, please."

That was what he remembered before he passed out coming so hard inside of her.

….

When he woke up, her side of bed was empty. Sun was shining into room and it was definitely late morning. He got up and found his boxers. The view he saw was more than he could wish to see in morning. His beautiful Swan standing only in a cute, blue panties with little anchors on it. She already made breakfast- pancakes. He came to her from behind and put his hands around her waist.

"Smells delicious."

"It's just from a box, pirate." she said with a smirk.

"Yeah but I'm not talking about the pancakes, luv."

She turned around her breast on his chest and he knew that he will have many mornings like this- just making pancakes.


End file.
